Episode 7862/7863 (27th June 2017)
Plot Rebecca introduces a friend of Chrissie's - Jools Taylor-Rudd - to Debbie, explaining Jools wants to hire the Bentley for shopping and lunch in town as her daughter Tabitha is about to turn seventeen. Jools offers to up the hourly rate if Ross chauffeurs them about. Debbie wonders if she can trust Ross with the car and the clients. Tracy tells Emma about the business with Eric and Josh and Emma offers to keep Eric in her prayers. Emma suggests unemployed Finn could ask about getting his old job back at B&B and also reminds Rhona she's welcome to find sanctuary in the church. Lydia offers to help Laurel with childcare although Laurel doesn't want to trouble her and states she'll just need to be more organised. Arthur worries when Laurel mentions she's been feel unwell lately. Rhona tells Paddy and Vanessa that she's been garnering sympathetic looks everywhere she has gone today. Paddy suggests they should consider reporting Pierce to the police for the writing on the mirror but Rhona doesn't want to as she has no proof and doesn't want to look crazy. Jai heads off to meet with some clients, unaware Priya is in court. Nicola refuses to let Priya go alone so insists on accompanying her. Paddy, Marlon and Vanessa fill Lisa in on the latest with Rhona. Paddy worries Rhona may have gone back on the painkillers so he and Marlon head out to look for her. Finn tries to blag himself a job in the café but Rodney sends him in the direction of the B&B. Laurel tells Rodney about her new diet to reduce hypertension which worries Arthur. His fears increase when Rodney reminds her look to after herself as she's both mum and dad now. Arthur questions who'll look after him and Dotty if she did die. Ross refuses Debbie's offer of £30 plus tips to chauffeur Jools and Tabitha around so desperate Finn offers to step in but he's knocked back. Instead Faith suggests Finn asks Charity for a few shifts behind the bar. Ross agrees to drive Jools and Tabitha around for £50. Lisa finds Rhona having a quiet moment at the bridge. Lisa reminds Rhona she's always there if she wants to talk. Rhona asks Lisa how she managed to face people after everyone found out about her assault. Rhona concludes she'll need to move out of the village as she can't cope with living in the house where the attack took place. Lisa insists she can't allow Pierce to drive her out as she has family in the village. They continue to walk and Rhona frets that the fact that Pierce is her husband will skew people's opinions about her assault. Lisa protests that being married doesn't give Pierce the right to do that. As the continue to walk and talk, Rhona admits she wishes she hadn't gone to the police as she can't do this. Lisa tells Rhona that she did the right thing telling the police and is adamant that the police will charge Pierce. Priya and Nicola return from court with Priya having been issued with a £300 fine for assisting an offender. Priya thanks Nicola for being there for her in court and questions how she got Rakesh so wrong. Nicola reminds Priya that Rakesh nearly destroyed both their lives but they are both still here. Lisa walks Rhona back to Smithy Cottage and advises her to try to remember the good times and be proud the Pierce hasn't taken them away. Before she leaves, Lisa assures Rhona she'll feel normal again. Priya visits Pete and tells him although she has behaved unforgivably, she deserves some respect, stating both she and Leyla deserve better than him. She orders Pete to treat Leyla like she deserves, threatening to reveal the truth otherwise. Tracy spots Josh with a new bike and assumes he has stolen it. Josh protests that he bought second hand before ridding off. Paddy is relieved to find Rhona back at Smithy Cottage. Rhona becomes distressed when she walks into the kitchen to find flowers in a vase Pierce bought her. She also spots a necklace and insists Pierce must've broken in and put them there. Paddy vows to put an end to this. Before Ross heads out with Jools and Tabitha, Debbie warns him not to hit on the clients. At the factory, Nicola tells furious Jai that Priya was in court earlier. Laurel interrupts Jai's fury to talk to Nicola. Nicola realises something is up with Laurel and assures her best friend that she'd take on Arthur and Dotty should anything happen to her. Josh returns to the shop to show Tracy proof that he owns the bike. Tracy wonders why Josh is hanging around and her suspicions are raised when Josh mentions he gets less grief at the shop than he does at home. Eric is frightened to come face to face with Josh. Rhona informs Marlon that Pierce has been in her house and Paddy has gone off. They worry Paddy is going to do something stupid. Meanwhile, Paddy pitches up at Pierce's workplace and searches for Pierce. The receptionist tries to get Paddy to go back to the reception but instead he barges into a conference room where Pierce is sitting around a table with his colleagues. Paddy informs Pierce's colleagues that Pierce raped his wife and now he's stalking her. Pierce reminds Paddy that he hasn't been charged with anything and calls Rhona mentally unstable, resulting in Paddy punching him. David fills Josh in on how he traumatised Eric and his reappearance hasn't helped. Josh apologises before leaving. Charity agrees to take Finn on on a trial basis. Debbie worries if she can trust Ross with the car but Rebecca insists he won't let her down. Rebecca proposes there's still unfinished business between Debbie and Ross but Debbie denies it. Pierce tells Paddy that he's lucky he's not getting arrested. Marlon arrives at the office as Paddy accuses Pierce of breaking into Smithy Cottage. Pierce denies it and produces an alibi - he's been in Amsterdam on business. Paddy can't believe it. Tracy wonders if they've misjudged Josh, citing the bruises on his arm and that he's scared to go home. David isn't convinced. Marlon and Paddy return to Tall Trees Cottage and inform Rhona that Pierce can't have been in Smithy Cottage. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel sits Arthur down and assures him that she isn't ill but should anything happen, Nicola will look after him. Arthur decides to go out to the Pirate Ship to watch Ashley's videos. Worked up Rhona is adamant Pierce's colleague must be covering for him. Vanessa realises Rhona believes the flowers were left by Pierce so she explains she and Pearl got the flowers to cheer her up. Rhona insists that doesn't explain the necklace so Vanessa theorizes that Pearl found it whilst tidying up. Rhona maintains she isn't deluded. Jools hands Ross a note before she leaves but Debbie takes this as confirmation that Ross hit on the clients and storms off. Ross throws the piece of paper away as he leaves so Rebecca picks it up. Arthur watches the video of Emma confusing Ashley. Jai apologises to Priya for not being there for her at court and thanks Nicola for accompanying her. Nicola describes it was closure for both of them exactly one year on from the fire. Priya explains to Jai that Nicola paid her fine and in return she gave Nicola a share of the factory. Jai cannot believe Priya handed over shares of their family business for such a small fine. Nicola and Priya toast to new begins. Emma brings round some clothes for Dotty but Arthur is distressed to see Emma in Mulberry Cottage and orders Emma to go away. Laurel apologises on Arthur's behalf. As Rhona goes to bed, Pierce's mother Martha sneaks into Smithy Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Tabitha - Eve Austin *Jools - Charlotte Hunter *Josh - Conner Chapman *Receptionist - Nicola Holt *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room, kitchen and bedroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and treatment area *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen and exterior *Unknown bridge *Riverbank *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Moxon & Mills Solicitors - Reception, offices and conference room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Pirate Ship Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episodes were broadcast on Wednesday 28th June or Thursday 29th June due to ITV's coverage of the Confederations Cup. *Ashley Thomas appears posthumously in video footage watched by his son Arthur, for which John Middleton is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (5th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes